crimsonshellfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson-Shell within Pandora Hearts
Crimson-Shell was Jun Mochizuki's manga debut and released prior to Pandora Hearts. Though the series was left in a rather basic form, elements from Crimson-Shell have often carried over into Pandora Hearts--both in character design and as "Easter Eggs" hidden briefly occasionally in manga chapters. The following is a list of said elements as they have appeared in Pandora Hearts thus far. Character Design Similarities * Oz and Robin Wingfield from Crimson-Shell have similar facial structure and hairstyles in addition to their near-identical upbeat attitudes. * Both Gilbert Nightray and Xeno from Crimson-Shell share several similarities regarding their darker demeanor and hearts of gold. * Crimson-Shell's main protagonist, Claudia, appears identical to Lacie. For this reason, Claudia also shares many physical qualities with Lacie's twin daughters, Alice and the Intention of the Abyss, though with a different color scheme and hairstyle. * As a child, Vincent Nightray greatly resembled Shion Liddell, Crimson-Shell's main antagonist--although rather than being blonde with complete heterochromia, Shion has white hair and violet eyes. * As an adult, Vincent's deviousness and sleek appearance draw inspiration from Wilhelm, the deuteragonist of Crimson-Shell. * Reim Lunettes and the character of Baines from Crimson-Shell look as though they are mirror images of one another the only differences being that Baines possesses a slightly more defined jawline. * Echo's original soulless persona and overall appearance (albeit feminized) seem to have been inspired by Les from Crimson-Shell. By an extension, Les' appearance is also similar to Noise, the other self of Echo, though with the opposite personality. * Though Oscar Vessalius is somewhat more pronounced with his longer hair and beard, he and Ruskin are nearly identical in appearance. * Fang's character model seems to have been inspired by one of the two unnamed Black Roses that are seen when Shion thinks of his friends during the climax of Crimson-Shell - though the Black Rose lacks Fang's face tattoo. * The Scientist also share similarities with Xai Vessalius. Both of them have large influence on the main characters (The Scientist towards the Roses, while Xai Vessalius towards Oz) and the story despite showing up very little themselves. Comparison Gallery Robin1835.jpg|Robin Wingfield Ch35 Oz.jpg|Oz in Pandora Hearts manga Xeno 1904.jpg|Xeno Gil Nightray.jpg|Gilbert Nightray in Pandora Hearts manga Claudia2.jpg|Claudia Lacie.jpg|Lacie in Pandora Hearts manga Ch72Alice.png|Alice from Pandora Hearts manga Will of Abyss Smile.JPG|The Intention of the Abyss in Pandora Hearts manga Shion Liddell3.jpg|Shion Liddell Vincent 38.jpg|Young Vincent Nightray in Pandora Hearts manga Wilhelm 1903.jpg|Wilhelm Vincent Markmanship.PNG|Vincent Nightray in Pandora Hearts manga Baines.png|Baines Reim A note.png|Reim Lunettes Les0246.jpg|Les Echo.jpg|Echo Ruskin 1927.jpg|Ruskin OscarMang.png|Oscar Vessalius in Pandora Hearts manga Miscellaneous Relations with Pandora Hearts One-Shot Pandora Hearts One-Shot is a one shot-manga (like Crimson-Shell) written by Jun Mochizuki that introduced the main concepts of Pandora Hearts story. The priest Harris West in this one-shot story in Pandora Hearts manga is resembles with Baines. This one-shot has many similarities with the murders committed by the serial killer Jack the Ripper in the late 19th century. Relations with The Case Study of Vanitas For some reason, Crimson-Shell also carried over the character design in Jun Mochizuki's third work: The Case Study of Vanitas. * Dominique de Sade '''appearance design is resembles with Claudia, but with more elegant and mature style. * '''Riche appearance design appears to be reminiscent of the design of Baines, albeit more feminized. Comparison Gallery Dominique.jpg|Dominique de Sade 4 - Riche.jpg|Riche Trivia Category:Crimson-Shell Universe Category:Jun Mochizuki